T'es mieux que la pêche
by craC craK belin
Summary: style: nawak. Couple: LeviathXrenardo. Des fois Leviath n'a pas envie de pêcher...Pauvre Renardo. Gros delire pervers...


**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…dommage on rirait bien tous ensemble….**

**RATING: M**

**NOTES: pour ma petite chouette! On a commencé a se taper un délire et je lui ai écrite cette –jolie- fic…Mdr! VIVA LEVIATH ! (pourquoi en espagnol?) bref! Je t'adore ma chouette!^^**

**Et désolé pour toute les fautes, rassurez vous le moment choquant est court!**

**Laissez des reviews please!**

* * *

**T'es mieux que la pêche(1)**

Leviath et Renardo travaillaient dans le bureau du premier, Renardo aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais Leviath serait partit pêcher sans finir son travail, donc pour éviter cela Renardo surveillait le travail de Leviath.

Leviath était le genre de personne à s'ennuyer tout le temps, et qui détestait travailler.

Renardo aimait le travail bien fait et savourer un bon café après avoir fini un travail particulièrement difficile.

Pas vraiment la même mentalité.

Ils étaient sous leur formes humaine, pour des raison pratiques.

Renardo commençait à s'impatienter de devoir jouer les baby-sitters, surtout que Leviath, pas motivé, travaillait à deux à l'heure.

Il lui arracha le dossier des mains.

" Vas pêcher je vais finir…"

Il s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire le rapport. Leviath le regardais faire, puis il fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à lui et posa son coude sur la table, sa main soutenant sa tête.

"Vas pêcher je t'ai dit…

-oui mais j'ai pas envie

-* haussement de sourcils incrédule* tu n'as pas envie?

-oui.

-Et tu a envie de faire quoi?"

Erreur fatale.

Leviath lui attrapa le menton le forçant à le regarder en face et il l'embrassa.

Renardo surpris lâcha le stylo.

"Voilà ce que j'ai envie de faire…."

Renardo était choqué, ébahi, stupéfait…Leviath l'avait embrassé? C'était un mauvais rêve, ou une mauvaise blague…Ou bien une façon très particulière de remercier.

Leviath recommença et commença à le déshabiller, Renardo –sous le choc- ne réagissait pas, Leviath prenait ça pour une invitation.

Renardo se dégagea puis se leva, il avait l'intention de prendre ses jambes à son cou -seule réaction que son esprit choqué était capable d'envisager- mais Leviath en décida autrement, il dégagea le bureau de la main, Renardo pensa rapidement " Va falloir que je range après…" Leviath l'embrassa et le fit asseoir sur la table.

Il se déshabilla puis finit de déshabiller Renardo, qui pensant sincèrement que c'était un mauvais rêve, attendais de se réveiller, il se contentait de cligner des yeux espérant les rouvrir et constater qu'il était dans son lit. Leviath lui commençait les choses sérieuses, il enroula sa main autour de la verge de son compagnon et il fit un mouvement de vas et viens.

Il continuait à embrasser Renardo qui commençait à trouver ce rêve vraiment gênant…

Leviath s'empala alors sur l'intimité dressé de Renardo(2) et il commença à faire un mouvement de balancier en s'agrippant aux épaules de Renardo.

Puis soudain il arrêtât tout, se retira, et dit:

"Ça me soûle!"

Il se rhabilla et partit laissant un Renardo, stupéfait, étonné, gêné, sur un bureau, qu'il allait devoir ranger…

_Le seigneur des enfer vous explique:(3)_

_Il fallut quelque semaine pour que Leviath explique ses geste…_

_Il était très amoureux de Renardo, mais le manque de réaction de son partenaire l'avait soûler il était donc partit frustré._

_Aujourd'hui ils sortent, enfin, ensemble, et Leviathàa la fâcheuse manie d'avoir envie de Renardo quand celui-ci travaille…_

* * *

**FIN**

**(1)****Un titre qui je trouve correspond parfaitement à Leviath! XD**

**(2)oui il bande en même temps n'importe quel mec normalement constitué réagirait**

**(3) il manque les coeurs je sais navré!**

**Houlala! Ça date! Ça fait un bail que je l'avais écrite celle là…XD je me souvien juste du délire qu'on avait fait dessus…C'était nawak! Je suis fière de la poster aujourd'hui parce que cette fic fait partie de ma marque de fabrique du début perverse et complètement incongrue!! Maintenant je suis d'une sagesse exemplaire! Je pourrais plus jamais écrire de truc comme ça! Dommage!**

**Si tu continue comme ça ma petite chouette tu va finir comme craK ….**

**Enfin bon ça correspond bien à Leviath! **

**CraC**


End file.
